Chilly
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: Maureen is cold, so Joanne helps warm her up. MoJo Fluff. Oneshot.


**It's SO cold in my house...so I wrote this...hoping it would kind of warm me up a little...I hope you enjoy.**

**I don't own anything.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chilly**

"Pookie?" Maureen called out.

"In the office." Joanne replied.

Maureen frowned and walked down the hall, coming to a stop at the doorway. A pout soon formed on her lips when Joanne didn't pull her eyes away from the computer screen, and look at her.

Maureen wrapped her arms around herself, a small chill running through her body. "Joanne I'm cold."

Joanne typed one more sentence before taking a glance at her shivering love. She was going to tell her to put some clothes on, but Maureen was dressed head to toe.

"Why don't you go lay in bed for a while?" Joanne suggested, before going back to her work.

Maureen sighed as she entered the office, her body now straddling Joanne's thighs. "I want you to make me warm." She whined while nuzzling the lawyer's neck.

Joanne leaned back, her mind all of a sudden pulled away from Maureen's problem when she noticed the sweat shirt Maureen was wearing. "Hey…that's my Harvard sweat shirt, I've been looking for that everywhere, where did you find it?"

Maureen smirked a little. "I found it last week, in our closet. I love it. It's really comfortable, and when you're at work I wear it around the house. It's like you're with me all day." She said with a bright smile, before her pout took over, and her arms locked around Joanne's neck. "But it's not keeping me warm. I want your arms around me!"

"Okay." Joanne sighed. "I just have one more thing to do on here, and then I'll come make you warm."

"How long are you going to be?" Maureen asked, while resting her head on Joanne's shoulder.

"Ten minutes." Joanne said.

"And then you'll cuddle with me for the rest of the day?" Maureen asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes I promise. There is nothing else I would rather do." Joanne said truthfully, since cuddling with Maureen was one of her favorite things to do.

"Okay." Maureen said satisfied with her girlfriends answer. Before she climbed off she gave Joanne a little kiss, and then reluctantly left the room.

True to her word, ten minutes later Joanne emerged from the office to find Maureen huddled under a blanket on the couch.

"I'm done." Joanne said, causing Maureen to sit up.

"Finally." Maureen said dramatically. "I'm pretty much an ice cube now."

Joanne rolled her eyes and joined the drama queen on the couch. The lawyer barley even had time to get comfortable, before Maureen was tackling her into a snuggle.

"Whoa…honeybear." Joanne said a little caught off guard by the body nestling into her. "Can I at least get comfortable first?"

"No." Maureen shook her head against Joanne's chest, her hands slipping up Joanne's shirt so she could shield them from the cold. "I'm freezing…make me warm."

"I will, once i'm in a better position." Joanne stated.

Maureen slowly pulled away from Joanne, giving her the space she needed so she could get comfortable.

"Thank you." Joanne said, and then laid down on her side, and opened her arms. "Okay, you can settle in if you'd like."

Maureen nodded, and laid down next to Joanne. She buried her frosty nose in Joanne's chest, and folded her arms right under her barest. Joanne pulled a blanket over them, and then wrapped her arms around Maureen, doing the best she could to keep Maureen warm.

"Fucking brrr!" Maureen said as she quivered, and snuggled closer to Joanne, her legs now intertwined with Joanne's. "Is the heat on?"

"Yes." Joanne said. "But it is the middle of winter."

"Well make it go away." Maureen whimpered.

"Okay I'll do that with my magic wand." Joanne sarcastically remarked.

"No need to be a smart ass." Maureen mumbled, and tried to move closer to Joanne.

Joanne simply kissed the top of Maureen's head, and flicked on the TV. A few moments later, Maureen looked up at Joanne, who was focusing on the news.

"Why am I so stupid?" Maureen asked out loud.

Joanne's face scrunched up with confusion, her eyes now peering into brown ones. "What?"

"Sex!" Maureen said brightly. "That will warm me up. Oh sex how I love you. You solve problems for everything."

Joanne shrugged, not seeming to mind the suggestion, she was always up for getting pleasured, and for seeing Maureen scream in delight. "You're right honeybear that will definitely warm us up."

"You're cold too?" Maureen asked.

Joanne let a fake shiver consume her body, her head nodding up and down. "I'm freezing."

She really was quite warm though, but she wanted some action too, she didn't want to just satisfy Maureen and get nothing in return…something the diva would selfishly and rarely do.

Maureen didn't say another word, as she brought her lips up to meet Joanne's. That's when Joanne realized how cold Maureen really was. The touch of her nose felt like an icicle.

"Holy shit, you are cold…" Joanne stated.

Maureen only nodded, as she pulled the lawyer into another kiss. Her tongue plunging inside, searching for warmth.

Joanne rolled over, placing herself on top of Maureen. Her kisses were now trailing down the diva's neck, while she let her hips slowly moved against Maureen. It wasn't long before Joanne traveled a hand up Maureen's shirt. She was going to take the sweat shirt off, until Maureen grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"Too cold." Maureen said. "Let's do it with clothes on."

"Okay..." Joanne said, as she dragged her fingertips across Maureen's stomach, guiding them south, and under Maureen's plaid pants.

Twenty minutes later, Joanne collapsed on top of Maureen. "That was good..."

Maureen nodded, as she tried to calm herself. "Yeah...it's a good way to keep warm."

Joanne gave Maureen a few more quick kisses, while the diva pulled the blanket back around them, in an attempt to keep their body heat trapped inside. Joanne settled in on Maureen's shoulder, and drifted off into a light sleep.

Maureen wrapped her arms around Joanne's waist, pulling the sleeping lawyer as close as she could. She had finally found her heat, and there was no way she was going to let go.


End file.
